La lectura de las aventuras y desventuras de Harry Potter
by MariVal2211
Summary: Por Umbridge todo Hogwarts leera la saga de Harry Potter. TRADUCCIÓN
1. Capitulo 1

**La lectura de las aventuras y desventuras de Harry Potter**

**Esta historia no es mía. Los libros son de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling y la historia de Jassxx3. Yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso **

**Nota de la autora:**

No estoy segura de si voy a seguir con esto, o si debo así que por favor dar alguna información, pero sólo se permite la retroalimentación útil. Si hago esto, entonces continuará probablemente voy a actualizar una vez por semana, pero por el momento estoy ocupado con los exámenes, así que voy a este capítulo es se centra más o menos en Umbridge, así que prepárate para vomitar! Gracias por leer esto y si hay alguna idea que le gustaría sugerir por favor :)

**Capítulo 1**

Umbridge pisoteó con sus pies planos a lo largo del séptimo piso del corredor, la ira y la frustración nublando cada pensamiento que cruzó por su diminuto cerebro. ¿Cómo se atreve el muchacho Potter, a publicar sus sucias mentiras en esa revista ridícula! El niño necesitaba ser detenido antes de que fuera demasiado lejos, antes de tener que recurrir a otros medios más drásticos, para silenciar su voz desafiante, de una vez por todas.

Ella caminaba arriba y abajo por el séptimo piso, pensando en todas las formas en que podría detener al chico Potter, o al menos obtener venganza por la vergüenza que le había causado a el Ministerio. Era vergonzoso!

Luego de la nada, una gran puerta apareció en la pared al lado de ella. Saltó en estado de shock, dejando al cubo repugnante (se rumorea que se hizo con vómito de los alumnos de primer año) fuera de su cabeza. Pero ella no se dio cuenta por que estaba demasiado ocupada, mirando atónito a la puerta. Sacando su varita con su mano regordeta, ella echó algunos hechizos de detección en la puerta para ver si estaba maldita.

Después de comprobar que la puerta no estaba maldita, abrió la puerta con las manos temblorosas y entró, sin saberlo, en la Sala de los Menesteres. La habitación estaba vacía a excepción de una pequeña mesa de madera con un libro sobre ella. Se acercó a la mesa, con cautela por temor a que se trataba de una elaborada trampa echa para ella por los gemelos Weasley, o como le gustaba llamarlos "los gemelos demoniacos".

Una vez en la mesa cogió el libro y leyó el título de 'Las aventuras y desventuras de Harry Potter Años 1-5'. Una sádica sonrisa se extendió por su cara sapo. Finalmente ella tenía Potter exactamente donde quería él, el momento en que sus mentiras serían expuestas...


	2. Capitulo 2

**La lectura de las aventuras y desventuras de Harry Potter**

**Descargo de responsabilidad:**

**Esta historia no es mía. Los libros son de la maravillosa J. K. Rowling y la historia de Jassxx3. Yo sólo la traduzco con su permiso **

**-MariVale2211**

**Notas de la autora: **

**Gracias a todos por los amables comentarios, los favoritos y los seguidores. Y un especial agradecimiento a darkeningwolf la primera persona en favoritos esta historia. Este capítulo es más información de fondo, por la historia y el desarrollo de la trama, etc. La verdadera lectura comenzará en el capítulo 3, que será cargado en algún momento de la próxima semana. Opiniones, PMs y sugerencias son siempre bienvenidos :). También pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier errores ortográficos o gramaticales.**

**Capítulo Dos **

Harry Potter yacía en su cama con dosel en la torre de Gryffindor, durmiendo pacíficamente por una vez, rodeado por los ronquidos de sus compañeros de dormitorio. ''Hem, Hem, podrían todos los estudiantes y los profesores hacer su camino, a la Gran Sala de inmediato '', dijo Umbridge su voz dulce enfermizo mágicamente magnifica. Harry y Ron saltaron de la cama después de escuchar el 'Hem Hem', temiendo que Umbridge se había infiltrado de alguna manera en la torre de Gryffindor. El alivio llenó momentáneamente sus sentidos después de que se dieron cuenta, que era sólo su voz mágicamente horrible.

Pero entonces, se oyó el resto del mensaje y desapareció todo el alivio más rápido que el mejor hechizo de fuga, y el pavor tomó su lugar. La boca de Ron se quedo en estado de shock, su pelo rojo, terriblemente con su pijama de color granate. Harry entrecerró los ojos por su cabello negro desordenado en el despertador en la mesilla de noche. Eran las seis de la mañana! Mientras tanto, Ron estaba caminando alrededor de la residencia de estudiantes tratando de despertar a los demás y bostezando mientras lo hacía.

Harry, pensó que había leído mal el rejo, porque no llevaba sus gafas, las recogió y se los puso. Otra vez mirando el reloj de alarma, esta vez el tiempo en pura incredulidad, Harry vio que en realidad eran las seis de la mañana y que había leído bien la hora! '' Son las seis de la mañana '', Harry con voz ronca su voz seca, por falta de uso. Ron gimió bajo en la desesperación, ''El desayuno ni siquiera esta listo todavía ''. La voz de Seamus llenó la habitación '' ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ''. Los otros simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a vestirse a toda prisa, con la esperanza que llegan temprano y así no obtendrían detención.

Después de vestirse Harry y Ron se apresuraron a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala común, dejando atrás a los demás. Detectaron a Hermione, y ambos muchachos corrieron hacia ella con la esperanza de que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando. Antes de que ninguno chico podía abrir la boca Hermione intervino '' Yo sólo acabo de oír el mensaje ahora, me quedé dormido estudiando y Ginny tuvo que despertarme. No creo que alguno de ustedes dos saben lo que está pasando? ''. Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada, descorazonados por que el dilema aún tenía que haber sido resuelto. '' Vamos vamos a ir a la gran sala antes de Umbridge envía la escuadra imperial detrás de nosotros '', Harry dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Ambos asintieron con su consentimiento e hicieron su manera de salir de la torre de Gryffindor, abajo varios tramos de escaleras estaba charlando y preguntando por el camino. Al llegar al vestíbulo de entrada y ver Ginny, el trío se acercó a ella. '' Ginny, ¿Usted sabe lo que quiere Umbitch*? '', Preguntó Harry con cansancio. Ella negó con la cabeza con un triste suspiro. Hermione se volvió hacia Harry. '' Sé que no puede gustar, pero eso no es razón para recurrir a un lenguaje grosero Harry! '', Hermione dijo exasperado después de escuchar a su amigo referirse a Umbridge esta vez, de manera que lo había hecho en numerosas ocasiones. '' No hay nada malo al respecto Hermione! ' ', dijo Harry agravado.

Ron rió, añadiendo en su comentario '' No es como si no insultáramos otros profesores que no nos gustan! Llamamos a Snape un idiota grasiento todo el tiempo! ''. Antes de que Ron y Hermione podrían comenzar una pelea, Harry intervino empujando abierto las puertas del Gran Comedor, y señalandolos a seguirlo a él.

Se sentaron en sus lugares habituales en la mesa de Gryffindor. Mirando hacia arriba, en la mesa de los profesores Harry vio a todos los maestros sentado rígidamente en sus asientos, tan confundido como a sí mismo y a los otros estudiantes en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo. Lamentablemente, el profesor que se sientan más cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor era Snape, quien le dio a Harry una sonrisa burlona, él probablemente la había inventado sólo para él. Harry le devolvió el favor con una mirada de odio antes de barrer a sus ojos a la derecha y ver a McGonagall, dándole una mirada de desaprobación, así que volvió su mirada a las mesas de las Casas. Los Gryffindor fueron los últimos en llegar, ya que tenían la mayor distancia a recorrer. Entrando, en pequeños grupos, finalmente, todos los Gryffindor estaban en su lugar.

Umbridge se levantó de su asiento, se situó en su silla y abrió su grande de la boca, ella empezó a hablar. '' Ahora estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando, por qué a todos os convoqué a una hora tan temprana. La respuesta es que ha llegado a mi conocimiento que un estudiante aquí, ha estado publicando mentiras en una revista. He encontrado pruebas que demuestran que son mentiras, en este libro aquí en mi mano. Los libros son acerca de la vida del señor Potter y revelará todas sus mentiras. Y esto, por supuesto, ha sido sancionado por el Ministerio y el propio Ministro! Estamos a la espera de algunos invitados especiales de la mía, y del Profesor Dumbledore en aparecer", Terminó con una risita femenina. Harry sintió su rostro pierde todo color, mientras miraba desafiante hacia Umbridge, no dejaría que ella viera su desesperación, ante la sola idea de la lectura de su vida en voz alta. Harry no oyó el grito de Ron '' Que no podía ser legal '' o la respuesta de Hermione para consolarlo. Harry estaba en un mundo propio, sin siquiera notar el mar de rostros que lo miraban fijamente. Harry, por primera vez desde el Cementerio sentía cierto temor agarrotando sus músculos. Ellos estarían leyendo sobre su vida de hogar y todos sus otros secretos, por no hablar de todas las reglas que los tres habían roto. Sabrían todo ...

*** Juego de palabras entre Umbridge y bitch (perra en inglés)**

**Les gusto? Comenten porfa!**


End file.
